


Bonds

by chrisemrys



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: A duel!, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Some Yubel/Juudai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year has passed, and Judai is having a terrible vision about Johan. Worried, he goes to Johan’s home, ready to duel for him. But will he be able to protect him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears! This is another of my story I'm posting here from my Tumblr! This one contains my very first attempt at writing a duel~~

One year had passed since Judai dueled Yugi Mouto; and he had traveled in a lot of places. He found out that a lot of people needed his help, and a serene smile would cross his face whenever he was thanked, or when he saw the happiness his help brought. He had found his goal in life, and being Haou, the holder of the Gentle Darkness, helped a lot. And he was thankful to have his precious guardian, Yubel. The simple fact to sense her in his soul calmed him whenever his emotions were getting out of control; or sensing she was happy with him would make him feel all the more joyful. And nothing was better than her gentle strokes when he was falling asleep, or simply relaxing.

 

But right now, Yubel was very worried. Judai wasn't peaceful at all. Hell, he was squirming and moaning in his sleep, having a nightmare. She was trying to wake him trough their mental link, but she already knew she couldn't. Because it wasn't a simple nightmare: it was a vision. The brunette was having it for some times now, and each time it was the same thing: someone was hurting Johan, and Judai couldn't wake up until the vision ended.

 

Yubel bit her lips, not liking to see her Judai suffering. She knew how much Judai liked Johan, and she also knew it was more than 'like': At the exact moment she had seen Johan with Judai for the first time, she knew they had developed strong feelings for each other, stronger than friendship. At first she was jealous, but then she realized Judai was still loving her. She was now a part of his soul, and that was all she could ask for. Their love was stronger than any human thinking could grab; but that was why she could now understand and accept that Judai's human part of his soul was in love with Johan. She didn't need to be jealous of Johan, and Johan could be Judai's lover without fearing her. If only one of the two boys could have the guts to voice his feelings, of course.

 

Judai jolted awake, his eyes gold. He panted, and Yubel immediately held the boy close, stroking his hairs and wrapping her wings around him. Hane Kuriboh appeared, looking worriedly at his master. Judai's eyes became brown again, and he send a thankful smile to Yubel, and a I'm-alright look to Hane Kuriboh.

 

"This vision again... I wish I could do something..." Yubel hissed.

 

If only this person with ill intentions for Johan was in front of her! She would make him pay! No one hurt her Judai! And honestly, she found all the more digusting that this person was aiming Johan to get through Judai.

 

Judai smiled at her. "But you're helping me a lot, Yubel." Then, he frowned. "But... It was slightly different this time."

 

Yubel raised an eyebrow. "How?"

 

Judai growled. "When the vision ended, instead of waking up immediately, there was only this human looking fog and me. He was laughing, and he said he was going to visit Johan soon."

 

Yubel gasped. "You mean.."

 

Judai nodded. "Yes. He is planning to attack Johan soon. I'm grateful to have these visions, or else I would have wait some days like we planned; and we clearly don't have days."

 

Judai stood up, and took his red blazer from the chair. Yubel smiled. "Night flight?"

 

Judai smiled back. "Exactly!"

 

* * *

 

Johan sighed in bliss when the hot chocolate went down his throat. It was early in the morning, and here in Scandinavia, mornings were cold. Ruby was on his shoulder, snuggling close to his neck. He chuckled, and took another sip. He had the house for himself, his parents being away for business. But he wasn't alone, since his family was constantly roaming in the house.

 

Speaking of them, Topaze just entered the room, and Johan couldn't help but laugh lightly when he saw that his fur was messy. It seemed he had played, once again, with Cobalt, who showed him the hard way when he had enough...

 

Topaze growled. "Never annoy a wind birdie, NEVER," He muttered to himself.

 

"And yet you always ask for more, Topaze." Amethyst teased him.

 

Topaze growled, glaring at his feline sister. Johan laughed, along with Ruby. The bluenette never had the time to be bored with them! And he loved how he felt happy around them. A flap of wings took him out of his thoughts. He looked behind and saw Sapphire, who was staring at his door. Johan noticed he looked pleased.

 

Just when he was about to ask the stallion what this meant; the doorbell rang. Johan raised his eyebrows, and all the Gem Beasts stared at the door. Though, Johan could tell they knew who it was, because they were all happy. Johan walked to the door, anticipating who it could be. Only one person made them happy whenever he visited...

 

"Judai!" His semi-feminine voice rang in happiness when he saw his best friend.

 

"Hi, Johan! Long time no see!" Judai replied playfully.

 

Yubel, who was behind the brunette, waved at Johan, who waved back. When they entered, she vanished in their soul, knowing perfectly that the Gem Beasts were still uncomfortable near her. They had forgiven her, but they were still getting used to her. And she understood it.

 

Judai and Johan started chatting happily, under the kind eyes of their spirits. They were all out, themselves chatting, playing or just watching. They knew how close their masters were, and how close they could become. And nothing made them feel better than to see their looks of contentment when they were together. Sapphire looked at Judai's deck holder, then at his brothers and sisters. When he received only nods, he called for Yubel mentally. The humanoid spirit appeared, a little surprised.

 

"Are you sure you are alright with me around?" Yubel frown, feeling that some of them were tensed.

 

"Yes, we will."

 

Yubel noticed the nuance. She said "Alright", and joined them. Though, she wondered if she wasn't better in their soul when Kuriboh and Ruby collided harshly with her while they were chasing each other...

 

* * *

 

Judai and Johan just came back from their walk. They had decided an hour ago to go outside to enjoy the snow. And they did enjoy it. They had played snow fight with their spirits, and the best moment was when Air Hummingbird had collided accidentally with a tree, making the snow fell on Topaze and Amethyst. Needless to say, he had been thankful to have wings, or he would have been their lunch...

 

The two boys were laughing, and Johan was about to open his door, when Judai froze.

 

"Judai?" Johan looked at him worriedly.

 

Judai growled, his eyes becoming gold. Yubel appeared, and hissed toward some trees. A dark laugh erupted, making all the spirits instinctively surrounding their masters. Then, someone jumped from the trees. He was clothed in dark, and he had a dark aura surrounding him.

 

Judai gasped. It was the humanoid fog he was seeing in his vision! So that meant... Judai stood protectively in front of Johan.

 

"Don't come closer!"

 

The person smirked. "Duel me then. Both of you."

 

Judai bit his lips. Johan would certainly be in danger if he dueled... The brunette felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked behind to lock eyes with Johan, who was smiling at him.

 

"Don't worry Judai."

 

Judai nodded, then he glared at their opponent while they took position. Said opponent just smirked, eyeing Johan.

 

"This will be a battle royal. Each of us will have 4000 life points, and we are all considered as opponents."

 

Johan frowned at him, and Sapphire looked at him. "Who are you?" The spirit asked. He wanted to know who his brother was going to duel.

 

"My name is Seth. That's all you need to know."

 

Sapphire twitched at the answer, but went in his card. The three looked at each other, before exclaiming simultaneously,

 

"DUEL!!"

 

* * *

 

Their life point went to 4000, and they drew five cards.

 

"The order will be me, Judai, Johan. I draw!"

 

Seth drew his sixth card, staring at Johan. He knew what he wanted, and the bluenette would help him. He glanced at Judai, and couldn't wait to feed from him. He knew Haou's holder had visions about him, but he also knew Judai hadn't a clue about his goal. Seth was a being that lived from people's dark emotions, such as anger, sadness, and fear. And if he could feed from the Supreme King, he knew he would have great powers. But for that, he had to go through him. And Johan Andersen was his weakness. If he hurt the bluenette, he would obtain what he wanted.

 

He smirked. "I activate the magic card, Malicious Entencing! By sending one of my card to the graveyard, my opponent have to do the same!"

 

Judai and Johan groaned. Johan send Gem Beast Emerald Turtle while Judai send Cocoon Chicky, the two mentally apologizing.

 

Seth smirked, he already felt some anger in the two. "Next, I summon Malicious Swordman in attack mode!"

 

A swordman appeared in a flash of darkness, fully hidden by a blood red coat. Only his eyes could be seen, and they held malice. He had 1800 attack points.

 

"I put two cards facedown, and I end my turn!"

 

He looked at Johan. _Just wait, little one, just wait for the start of your torture..._

* * *

 

Judai growled when he saw how Seth was staring at Johan. But he ignored the rising anger, as well as the little bit of possessiveness, in favor of drawing. With a quick check of his hand, he already knew his next move.

 

"I play Polymerization! I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstlady! Come forth, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

 

The dragonoid monster appeared in a burst of flames, his eyes fixing Judai's opponent. Like all of Judai's spirits, he was angry. This person was the one who had hurt their master for some time now. It was time that he felt their wrath. As soon as he heard Judai's command, he dove for Malicious Swordman. The monster exploded, and Wingman pointed his dragon arm toward Seth. But dread washed other him when he saw the smirk.

 

"I activate the quick magic, Malicious Damage! When I'm about to receive damage, I can reflect all of them on my opponent. And when I have more than one opponent, I can choose the target." His eyes fell on Johan.

 

Judai paled while Johan gulped. "And so, I choose Johan!"

 

Wingman tried to fight back, but the darkness in the card controlled him, making him fly to Johan. He fired on him, hitting him with the 2100 damage that came from both the attack and effect, leaving him with only 1900 life points. The emerald eyes widened, and a high pitched scream of pain escaped his lips. It hurt so much!

 

"Johan!" Judai screamed for Johan, seeing the pain he was in. He glared at Seth, promising payback.

 

When the pain stopped, Johan almost fell on his knees. But instead, he smiled at Judai. "I'm... alright. Don't worry."

 

Judai bit his lips, then declared the end of his turn. Not before reassuring Wingman that it wasn't his fault.

 

* * *

 

Johan drew, putting aside any pain he had before. Both Judai and Johan now knew Seth was planning to hurt the bluenette, but Johan had seen the look he gave Judai. He knew his true aim was his best friend. But he wouldn't let him do anything to him. Judai obviously wanted to protect him, but Johan was going to protect Judai.

 

"First, I place Gem Tree! When one of my gem beast goes in the magic and trap zone, Gem Tree will gain a counter!"

 

The tree appeared beside him. Johan's eyes burned with determination. Seth had no monster left. He still had a facedown, but Johan wasn't going to hesitate.

 

"I summon Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode! And thanks to his effect, I place Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle as a continuous magic, which adds one counter on Gem Tree!"

 

The blue gem shone, before the white stallion took flight. His horn flashed, and the red gem appeared.

 

"Now, Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus, direct attack!"

 

Sapphire speeded toward the one who hurt his brother, but only met Negate Attack. Johan growled, but ended his turn.

 

* * *

 

Seth immediately used the card he drew, Pot Of Greed. Then, he smirked. He locked eyes with Judai, who frowned, knowing he was going to be his target. Though, he didn't mind, as long as Johan was safe.

 

"I send two Malicious monsters to the graveyard to special summon Malicious Landlord in attack mode!"

 

Two faint forms mixed together, before a rider emerged from it. He was riding a dark horse with blood red eyes, and the rider was hidden beneath a dark blue coat. Though, it seemed it was better this way, judging by the skeletal hands that emerged from it... The monster had 2500 attack points.

 

Seth smirked at the brunette. Time to weaken him. Or else he would never give in to his darker emotions.

 

"Landlord, attack Wingman!"

 

The black horse galloped toward the dragonoid hero, who shielded himself with his arms. But it was no use. Wingman was destroyed, and immediately, Judai felt the pain. He understood why Johan screamed so much earlier. It was a shadow duel, but worse. It seemed each damage tore your soul apart.

 

Johan could only look and call for Judai as he watched him suffer from the attack. And he only took 400 damage... Judai's life point dropped to 3600. But it wasn't over, Seth had made sure of it.

 

"Now, I activate the effect of one of the monster I just sent to the graveyard, Malicious Ghost! When he is in the graveyard and my opponent takes damage, I can inflict the double of this damage to him! However, it works only once in a duel."

 

A black ghost appeared, and slashed at Judai, hitting him with 800 damages. Judai screamed again, Yubel hissing in both pain and anger in his mind. His life point were now 2800. Thankfully, he heard Seth ending his turn.

 

* * *

 

Judai drew, starting to think of a strategy. However, he was quickly cut.

 

"I activate the effect of the second monster I sent, Malicious Trapper! By sacrificing half my life point, I can end the turn of my opponent. Though, I won't be able to attack him on my next turn."

 

Seth's life points dropped to 2000, and he couldn't help the huge smirk that crossed his face when he saw how frustrated Judai was. The brunette felt anger starting to rise within him, but Yubel calmed him down. He didn't miss the disappointment that showed slightly on Seth's face. Was he trying to make him angry?

 

* * *

 

It was now Johan's turn. He glanced worriedly toward the brunette, and felt relieved when he saw the smile he got from him. He smiled back, before looking at his hand.

 

"I switch Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus to defense mode, and I summon Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle in defense mode!"

 

He couldn't do much more, but he was grateful that his family was protecting him.

 

"Turn end!"

 

* * *

 

"I draw!" Seth looked at his card. "I summon Malicious Enforcer in attack mode!"

 

The monster revealed himself as a huge dark wolf with 1700 attack points. He howled ominously.

 

"His effect activates! When he is summoned, I can draw one card for each Malicious monster on my field! So I draw two cards!"

 

And when he saw what he drew, he knew his plan was falling into action. He laughed evilly. Johan and Judai watched him, dreading his next movement.

 

"Time for you to see the ace of my deck! I sacrifice my two Malicious monsters to special summon... MALICIOUS EMPEROR!!"

 

A strong wind started blowing, and the two Malicious were engulfed in a dark pond. Suddenly, darkness shot upward, and two large blood red eyes opened. A mighty and chilling growl was heard, and the darkness vanished to reveal Malicious Emperor. Judai and Johan gasped.

 

It was a demon-looking monster. A huge one. He was crimson red, but most of his body was in flames. He had large bat wings, and two horns instead of ears. In his left hand, he had a sword, and in his right one, a whip. But what terrified them was that he was real, not just a hologram. The snow he was standing on was melting down, and each flap of his wings blew a strong wind.

 

"Malicious Emperor's attack points rise by 500 for each Malicious monsters in my grave! There's six, so his attack points are 3000!"

 

Malicious Emperor let out a loud roar, as his body burned more. The ground shook, while Judai's heartbeat increased. Johan was going to be his target! Sure, his monsters were in defense mode, but he feared that the bluenette would still be hurt, because the attack would be real.

 

The attack was ordered, and the whip caught on fire. He used it on Cobalt, who shrieked before going with Ruby. The fire on the whip kept his path, and Johan's face was burned slightly. It would have been worse if Sapphire hadn't extended his wings to protect him.

 

"Since Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle was destroyed, Gem Tree gains another counter!"

 

His eyes blazed, he wasn't going to cover in fear. His heart still ached when he saw Judai's horrified eyes, or when he had heard him call for him earlier. But he had to stay strong to protect Judai. Or else the brunette would fall in Seth's plan. Though, Judai had already figured what Seth was aiming for. But it didn't stop him for worrying.

 

"I place one card facedown, and I end my turn!"

 

* * *

 

Judai drew, and couldn't help the curse that left his lips when Seth used Malicious Trapper's effect again, Seth's life points dropping to 1000. Not only he was stopped from avenging Johan, but he couldn't even protect the bluenette. Because of Malicious Trapper's effect, Seth couldn't attack Judai, leaving only Johan as the target.

 

Judai locked eyes with Johan, and he met a determined gaze. And right then, Judai wanted to slap himself. He had to trust Johan, and the Gem Beasts. Johan had shown him in the past how much it helped when your friends were supporting you and trusting you.

 

Judai looked back at Seth, who was smirking at him, taunting him. He was saying Judai was useless right now. The brunette knew he was also subtly telling him he couldn't stop his vision from happening. However, Judai wasn't going to listen.

 

"I may be unable to use my cards, but Johan can. And I trust him. It's not me you should fear."

 

Johan looked pleasantly surprised, while Seth only twitched. "Since you stopped my turn, it's now Johan's turn."

 

He winked at the green eyed boy, who didn't even try to hide his wide grin.

 

* * *

 

Johan drew, and for a second, he was speechless. Then, he closed his eyes with a serene smile, thanking mentally both Judai and his family.

 

"I summon Gem Beast Amber Mammoth in defense mode!"

 

Amber appeared, letting out a huge trumpet. He glared at Malicious Emperor, along with Sapphire.

 

"Now, I activate Gem Tree! By sending this card to the graveyard, I can summon one Gem Beast for each counter as a continuous magic card! I choose Gem Beast Topaze Tiger and Gem Beast Amethyst Cat!"

 

The two gems came on the field with a flash of purple and yellow. Seth frowned, and Judai smiled in triumph. The seven Gem Beasts were reunited.

 

"Now, since all the Gem Beasts are either on my field or in my graveyard, I can special summon the ultimate form of my deck! Come forth, Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dragon!"

 

Seven rays shot out of the Gem Beasts, and with a mighty roar, Rainbow Dragon erupted from it. He snarled at Malicious Emperor and Seth, angered that they had hurt his master.

 

"Impressive, but you should know, Malicious Emperor negate the effect of all light monsters." Seth explained smugly.

 

Johan smirked. "But Rainbow Dragon has 4000 attack points, while your monster only have 3000. And you only have 1000 life points left."

 

Judai grinned. They were about to win. Though, there was still a problem. The facedown. Judai and Johan looked at it, then at each other. This wasn't going to stop them.

 

"Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dragon, Over The Rainbow!"

 

Rainbow Dragon concentrated his energy in his mouth, but he was forced to stop when Seth laughed while revealing his facedown card.

 

"Malicious Target, activate! When my opponent declares an attack, I can choose which monster is going to attack. And if the monster is in defense mode, it is switched in attack mode."

 

Johan gulped. That wasn't good. Seth pointed to Amber Mammoth, who tried to struggle. But he could only wish his master would be alright as he forcefully charged at Malicious Emperor, only to be pierced by the sword. As the brown gem appeared on Johan's field,  the fire that represented the damage rushed at Johan. Johan closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. Judai felt his heart skipped beat when he saw that the ground below the fire was melting, showing the strength of it.

 

But the pain never came. Rainbow Dragon had protected Johan with his wings. Johan still felt slight hotness, but it wasn't something terrible. Judai breathed in relief, though Johan had lost 1300 life points, letting him with only 800 life points. At least he wasn't hurt.

 

Johan thanked Rainbow Dragon, who said Johan should thank both himself and Judai, because Rainbow Dragon had heard their calls.

 

* * *

 

Seth kept a neutral face, though he was slightly worried. He had no card in hand, meaning he could only rely on the card he was going to draw. Though, he had sensed the rising darkness emitting from his deck.

 

"I draw!"

 

And he felt victory rush in him. Not really because of the card he just drew, though it was still helpful, but instead it was the familiarity of his top card. The familiar darkness made his heart pound. He was going to win on his next turn. He would stop Judai with Malicious Trapper again, and when Johan would lose all his life points, in pure agony, Judai would lose it, and before the brunette could unleash his anger at him, he would have feed from it. Which would kill him.

 

And Rainbow Dragon wasn't a problem now. "I activate Malicious Stopping! By giving the hand to my opponent, he can't perform his battle phase! I choose Johan, so now the turn goes to Johan, but you can't attack!"

 

* * *

 

Johan cursed mentally. It wasn't this turn he could defeat Seth. Though, when he saw what he drew, he knew it was now his turn to help Judai.

 

"I activate Gem Revenge! By sending one of my Gem Beast to the graveyard, I can remove from the game one monster in your graveyard!" Johan looked at the purple gem, who agreed with her sacrifice, knowing she would help a lot. "I sacrifice Gem Beast Amethyst Cat, and I remove Malicious Trapper!"

 

Judai's eyes shone with amazement. Even in a situation like this, Johan was still capable of helping a lot. Johan smiled fondly at Judai, showing he would help him no matter what. After all... Judai was more than a best friend for him...

 

Seth gasped in shock. _How dare he?_ He showed his fangs, hissing. He wouldn't let him unpunished for getting in his way. His eyes glowed, and Malicious Emperor let out a loud growl. His gaze fell on the bluenette, a strange glow surrounding him. Johan glared, not showing any fear. Fire spread around the green-eyed boy, who stayed still, even if inside he was afraid.

 

The fire suddenly engulfed him, but the cry of pain that resulted definitely wasn't his. Or he would have two voices, one masculine and the other feminine. The fire vanished, and revealed a shocked (and very worried) Johan... wrapped in Yubel's wings. Seth and Johan looked toward Judai, to see he had golden eyes. His face was twisted in pain, like Yubel's, but it was his intense glare that was the most visible.

 

"Don't you dare try to hurt Johan again, you hear me??"

 

Seth gulped, he was actually afraid now. Sure, he wanted Judai to feel anger, and he was already feeding off it; but it wasn't enough to kill Judai. Meaning Judai could destroy him before he could accomplish his plan. He hoped this wouldn't happen.

 

Johan blinked, then gazed gratefully at Yubel, who vanished. But not before indicating Judai with her head. Johan almost laughed at the silent message. 'Thank you Judai. Thank you a lot.' Johan mouthed to Judai, a kind smile paired up with his sparkling emerald eyes. A blush crept on Judai's face. _Oh Ra he is so beautiful..._ Judai's blush darkened at his thought.

 

Johan chuckled. "Well, now I end my turn. It's up to you Judai. I trust you. Now it's you the one to be feared." He winked.

 

* * *

 

Judai smiled. Johan knew how to warm his heart. But right now, Judai had to win. His vision was slowly becoming true. He remembered it all too well, and as the duel kept on, he managed to interpret it. His vision came in his mind again.

 

_Vision start_

_Judai was in a completely dark place. He looked around, then spotted Johan. He smiled and waved, Johan returning the gesture. But suddenly, fire surrounded Johan. Judai looked in front of them, and saw two dark fogs. One was humanoid, the other demonic. Judai tried to help Johan, but darkness erupted from the humanoid fog, trapping him. He struggled, watching as Johan was hit with fire._

_Judai screamed and screamed, but nothing worked. Johan was suffering before his very eyes. Judai closed his eyes, praying that anything, ANYTHING, would save Johan. Just then, a bright glow embraced Johan, taking the shape of Rainbow Dragon. The demonic fog stepped back. But before Judai could cheer in victory, the humanoid fog laughed evilly. A card formed in his hand, and the demonic fog doubled in size. Rainbow Dragon roared, but fear was clear like crystal in it. The demonic fog lit in huge flames, and it rushed at the bluenette._

_Judai could only stare in horror when Johan was burned alive..._

_Vision end_

Judai had chills, just thinking of it. He had understood the humanoid fog was Seth, and the demonic one was Malicious Emperor. But what scared him was that the vision looked like their actual duel, and this could only mean one thing...

 

If Seth's turn came, he would win over Johan, killing him...

 

Judai closed his eyes while drawing his next card. And power suddenly ran through him. He opened his eyes, feeling they had become golden once again. And when he looked at his card, he knew why. He checked his entire hand, frowning. What his deck was trying to do?

 

Judai suddenly heard a faint noise. He tried to concentrate on it, but he didn't manage to hear more than a light roar. However, it was enough. He knew what he had to do.

 

"First, I summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode!"

 

His spirit partner let out a determined 'Kuri' when he came on the field. Seth raised an eyebrow, then smirked, thinking Judai was desperate. Johan was just frowning in confusion, but he sensed that Judai had a plan.

 

"Next, I discard two cards to activate Transcendent Wings! Now, come, Winged Kuriboh Level 10!"

 

With a bright glow, and a loud 'Kuri', Winged Kuriboh evolved to level 10. Johan was amazed. He had heard about him, but he had never seen him.

 

Seth just laughed. "Did you forget Malicious Emperor negates light monsters' effect?"

 

Judai smirked. "Actually not, I didn't summon Winged Kuriboh Level 10 for his effect."

 

A "Wha..?" escaped Seth's mouth, while Johan said, "Eh?"

 

Judai turned serious, his eyes glowing. "You did a mistake by trying to hurt Johan. He may be my weakness," Johan gasped, shocked he could be the one who could be used against Judai, "but that's why I'll protect him no matter what. Because it's my own fault if he is targeted." Johan was about to protest, but he stopped when he saw the tender smile that crossed his face. "But... I also realized... That Johan can protect himself. And that he wants to protect me as much as I want to protect him."

 

"And most of all..." His eyes blazed, and Johan felt shivers of anticipation ran through his body. " I realized that our strength lays in our combined powers, more than in mutual protection." At this, Johan knew where Judai was going.

 

"So that's why I'll do this! I discard one card to activate Super Polymerization!"

 

Seth paled. "You can't fuse Malicious Emperor with a light monster!"

 

"Who said I would fuse Winged Kuriboh Level 10 with him? If I remember well, we are all opponents, no?" These words made Seth cringed in fear. "I fuse Winged Kuriboh Level 10 with Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dragon!!"

 

The portal of Super Polymerization stared shining with a blinding light. Judai and Johan felt something going deep inside them, and suddenly, they knew what to do. In one voice, they said:

 

"Rise from heaven, oh godly creature. Show the power of our bond, and illuminate through the deepest darkness! DESCEND ON EARTH, **ULTIMATE LIGHT GEM GOD, SHINING RAINBOW DRAGON!!!!** "

 

A deep, mighty roar was heard, and a pillar of light fell from the sky. Everyone shielded their eyes. When the light lost enough shine to make them able to see, their jaws dropped.

 

Above the bluenette and the brunette, his snout held high in dignity, was a huge dragon. He was like a serpent, with no paws. He had two horns where ears would be and a horn on his snout. And his wings were as huge as his body, if not more. He was pure white, and his feathery wings were gold, with the seven colors of the rainbow that slightly shone on his wings. And his eyes were pure white too, with golden slits.

 

Seth took some steps back. He had felt that, even if he was a light monster, any effects didn’t affect him.

 

"Ultimate Light Gem God Shining Rainbow Dragon isn't affected by effects from trap, magic, or monster cards!" Judai confirmed.

 

Johan nodded, the two staring in awe at the dragon that resulted from their united strength. It was true Rainbow Neos was too, but Winged Kuriboh was Judai's spirit partner. And Rainbow Dragon was all his spirits, all his _family_ , in one body. The two best friends then smirked at Seth. Shining Rainbow's attack points showed, and Seth knew it was over for him.

 

Shining Rainbow had 5000 attack points.

 

Johan smiled at Judai. "It's your turn, and you summoned him, so it's you who have to declare the attack."

 

Judai chuckled, but shook his head. "No Johan, WE summoned him."

 

Johan blinked, then smiled. Seth took another step back, wanting nothing more than to run now. But it was too late.

 

"Ultimate Light Gem God Shining Rainbow Dragon, Rainbow Of Light!" Judai and Johan exclaimed at the same time.

 

Shining Rainbow opened his snout, a ball of light forming. Then, a white ray shot from his mouth, the seven colors of the rainbow turning around it. It hit Malicious Emperor, then kept going and hit Seth. He screamed, his life points hitting 0, before there was a blast of light. When it dissipated, only some melted snow was left.

 

Judai and Johan sighed in relief. It was over.

 

* * *

 

They were now looking at each other, Shining Rainbow vanishing to let the spirits forming him go back in their decks. The two boys had thought they would lose the other. They were eyeing each other, checking for any injury. When they saw they were alright, they had the same reaction.

 

They hugged. Johan placed his arms around Judai's shoulders, while Judai placed his just under Johan's arms, hugging his chest. They put their head on each other's shoulder, their nose in the other's neck.

 

"Johan... I'm so relieved... I thought..." Judai started.

 

"That I would loose you... I know, I was thinking the exact same thing." Johan finished.

 

They stayed like that for some time, a comfortable silence having settled between them. Then, Johan started pulling back, not much, just enough to come nose-to-nose with Judai. The two blushed. They were so close... Johan closed his eyes halfway, leaning toward Judai's lips. Judai leaned up, his eyes half-lidded.

 

Their lips met in a tender brush, then in a firmer one. Johan massaged Judai's lips with his ones, while Judai tightened his hold. Judai nipped at Johan's lower lips, and was rewarded with parted lips. His tongue went searching for its counterpart, and a battle started. Neither Johan nor Judai was winning, because each time one would get the upper hand, he would let the other dominate slightly before fighting back again.

 

Eventually, they had to part for air. They panted, and their eyes locked.

 

"I love you..." They breathed out at the same time.

 

They blinked, then laughed. Their spirits came out, cheering, making them blush when they all screamed, "Finally!"

 

But it was so true. Finally, they were together, and they would stay together. _Forever, if you wish to_ , Yubel added mentally, a genuine smile on her face. Johan was making her Judai happy, as much as she did, and for this she would accept Johan by their side. The look of utter joy that crossed Judai's face was another reason she would.

 

They hugged and kissed once again, earning squeals from their spirits. Who knew spirits could squeal so loud?

 

_The End._


End file.
